This invention relates to fiber optic cable and specifically to connectors for fiber optic cable. Typical fiber optic cable is comprised of several components run together inside a sheathing. First, the cable contains at least one optical fiber, which is contained in a protective tube. Running along side the optical fiber and parallel thereto are reinforcing members and reinforcing fibers or yarns. The reinforcing members are typically fiberglass rods and the reinforcing yarn is typically a strong, synthetic fiber, such as aramid.
To connect a fiber optic cable to a fiber optic device or network component, a hardened fiber optic connector (HFOC) is attached to the end of the cable. These connectors typically terminate in ferrule assemblies enabling the cables to be connected to devices with receptacles dimensioned to receive the connectors and the ferrule assemblies. It is important for the connector to firmly grip the fiber optic cable components so as to avoid a signal disruption.
The connectors of the prior art are typically comprised of a plastic connector body that is divided into two halves. The two halves are assembled in the field around the fiber optic cable components (i.e. the optical fiber in its protective tubing and the reinforcing members that run along side the optical fiber) and the ferrule assembly. That is, both the fiber optic cable components and the ferrule assembly are sandwiched between the halves of the connector body.
With the connectors of the prior art, an adhesive is used to further secure the fiber optic components within the connector body. A crimping sleeve is then brought over and crimped to the connector body to ensure that the halves of the connector body do not separate. Assembling the connector of the prior art, therefore, involves a first and second half of a connector body, a separate ferrule assembly, and the use of an adhesive.
The several component parts of the connectors of the prior art make the assembly of these connectors time-consuming and tedious. The need to use an adhesive greatly exacerbates this problem. Moreover, since the connectors of the prior art are made of plastic, they tend to deteriorate relatively rapidly and loosen their grip on the fiber optic cable components resulting in an ever-increasing likelihood of signal interruption. These signal interruptions can cause enormous problems for the users of the fiber optic network and are expensive to repair.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simpler, more reliable, and more durable connector for fiber optic cables that has fewer parts and does not require the use of an adhesive.